


Move

by GemNika



Series: 30 Drabbles [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika
Summary: She thinks he's insane, but when inspiration strikes, there's nothing that will stop him from following it.





	Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apriiil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apriiil/gifts).



She was perfect. He loved her so fucking much that sometimes Gajeel wondered whose dick he'd sucked in a past life to have her with him.

"Gaj, this is insane."

"Shut up and don't move." Lucy was the light in his life. No, that was too cliché. She was a million suns. No, goddamnit, that had already been said before. He needed something different, something that was just… her.

"My back hurts."

"Bunny, just a little longer." His gaze never left the page and the random scribbles across it. The only sound that broke up the soft tap of an eraser against paper was her breathing, the gentle thrum of her heart. He wasn't aware that his taps had slowed to match that steady beat. But that was it. It's what was missing. He needed to sort out the rhythm first before he could get much further.

And he was sure Lucy would be needing a break any second.

He looked up just in time to see her wobble, and Gajeel dropped the notepad to the floor and lunged from the couch. His knees scraped across the carpeted floor and both arms shot beneath her bowed back when she finally lost the will to stay perched in a backbend.

Once she felt his arms, the tension in Lucy's limbs lessened and she collapsed entirely. He carefully laid her on the floor, smiling when the gentle honey pools of her eyes glared up at him. "Can you explain to me why the hell I was being a pretzel?"

"I was writing a song," he said. "I needed to see you do it."

"... What?"

Gajeel chuckled and brushed a hand through his hair when she slowly sat up. "Yer my favorite muse, Bunny."

"I'm your only muse," she muttered. He watched her stretch, listened to the soft creak of her muscles tightening in tandem before she sighed and stood. "Now, I'm going to make dinner, and tonight you'll give me a back rub for this."

"You got it." He could agree to that. Lucy's skin was so soft, and he loved listening to her quietly delighted moans when he worked out one knot after another. The fact that he nearly always got her naked and screaming his name right after a massage was just a perk.

He watched her walk away, then looked back to the notepad he'd dropped. Gajeel closed his eyes and pictured her again, softly whispering to himself,

 _Bunny in a bow,_  
Bends down so low,  
Just look at her go.  
Shoo-bi-doo-doh

"Damn," Gajeel sighed. "Still needs work." It was good, but it could be better. And that only meant that he'd need Lucy to get back into a backbend after dinner so he could be inspired once again. Really, it was all her fault for doing yoga in the living room.

_**.The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So the tumblr prompt was… "You're my favorite muse" as requested by apriiil.


End file.
